1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display including an island type of color filter and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes, e.g., a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In the liquid crystal layer, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. Then, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field to control the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display in which long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are arranged to be perpendicular to upper and lower display panels while electric fields are not applied is in the spotlight because its contrast ratio is high and it is easy to implement a wide standard viewing angle.
Three color filters (red, green, and blue) or four color filters (red, green, blue, and white) may be employed to convert incident light in the liquid crystal display into constituent components. When using three color filters, the same color filters may be disposed in a column direction (or row direction). When using four color filters, the color filters are disposed in an island pattern.